Fluffy Fluffington
Ro Ro, Ice, and Jake compete over what species should be the family pet. Plot Ro Ro sees many Earthrealm citizens walking their dogs. This in turn gives him a realization that the Kahns would be best off with a dog. Ice then walks pat various houses and see pet owners, but their pets are cats. He decides that the Kahns would best off with a cat. Ro Ro and Ice both approach Shao Kahn, coincidentally at the same time, both with issues concerning the family’s pet. The two boys state their matters, in which Jake intervenes and says that a bird is best for the family. Ro Ro then asks “what makes you think a dumb bird would be best for the family”, in which Jake makes his first ever snappy reply, “because scientists have proven that with a family of insecure freaks like us, a bird would be their best bet as a pet”. This causes an extreme argument between the boys, when finally Shao Kahn breaks it up and tells the boys that a competition between pets will be help in the Kahn Arena and whichever species of pet wins, that will be the family’s new pet. He then tells them to find three of each species. Bitch Puddin' and Mace help Ro Ro find three dogs, Sindel and Kitana help Ice find three cats, and Mileena and Ace help Jake find three birds. Everyone comes back with their respective pets, and they’re all hyped up with their temporary owners' magic (Ro Ro - dogs, Ice - cats, etc.). The animals face off: Ro Ro’s first dog, destroys Jake’s first bird. Ice’s first cat, freezes, then breaks Ro Ro’s first dog. Jake’s second bird melts Ice’s first cat. Ro Ro’s second dog and Jake’s second bird gang up on Ice’s second cat, then destroy each other at once. Ro Ro’s third dog and Ice’s third cat gang up on Jake’s third bird. It’s all on Ro Ro’s third dog and Ice’s third cat. Ro Ro’s dog barks a black hole, but Ice’s cat meows an ice shield. Ice’s cat freezes the dog’s legs, but the dog hangs the cat on a noose. The cat barely survives and breaks the rope by freezing and breaking it. Ro Ro decides he’s “sick of this shit” and crushes Ice’s cat with a boulder and banishes it into another dimension. Ice complains that Ro Ro cheated and wants a rematch but Shao Kahn replies, “that’s the glory of me, I’m all about cheating and never said you couldn’t”. With this, Ro Ro mutates his winning dog into an image of his own: with three heads; one yellow (Jake - Nice head), one cyan (Ro Ro - Neutral head), and one red (Bitch Puddin’ - Evil head). It’s multicolored red, yellow, and cyan much like its heads, and has the ability to split up into three dogs with one head each. It’s fast, can fly and each head has the powers of it’s nature (Ro Ro, Jake, and Bitch Puddin’). Ro Ro then names it Fluffy Fluffington.